


They’re Gone

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pain, fic to drabble, just like most of my 'fics', never finished this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: He drives home expecting the happiness of rutine. He finds death and pain instead.





	

“Are you coming Kyuhyun! I will buy you a beer!!! ”

“Hae , first of all…I have to write the report of the case we had just closed one hour ago! Second you know I do not drink or at least I drink to a minimum so please do not invite me for beers and thirdly werent you the one who was bugging me of wanting to see his wife and little baby just this afternoon.” Kyuhyun exclaimed concentraited looking at the screen of the computer while typing.

Donghae stared at him for a couple of second before smiling. He does remember bugging him about his lovely wife and child who is just six years old. He did miss them since their latest case kept him off of home and his daughters activities for almost two weeks. But he also wanted to get Kyuhyun out of the office. Seriously his beloved friend and partner just didnt know when to get a break.

“Fine! Im leaving alone tonight but tomorrow we are going out for beers! You hear me Mr. Workaholic !!!” Donghae said loudly opening the front door of the police station.

“I hear you Hae…Tomorrow! Now please go back to your wife and kid” The younger exhailed as he burried himself in his computer screen , trying to show the latter that he has a lot of work to do.

“See you tomorrow then!” The olders voice fainted in the police station as the door closed behind him. Walkin towards his card , entering it and setting on the engine. Driving off the station back to his home.

God how much he missed his home. For Kyuhyun it was kind normal to stay late at the station , if he ever left from there that is. But for him. It pained Donghae to stay out of the house. Firstly because he wasnt seeing his girls as much as he would like to. Missing important stuff of his little baby’s life and future. Missing his daughter. Secondly , he found out the past two weeks that the couches on the station wasnt as comfortable as he was thinking they could be. And third , everyone need a break from work every now and then. Everyone…ok everyone , except maybe Kyuhyun!

~

Donghae flinched as some stuborn teenager wanted desperatly to overtake him and he was pressing repeatidly his horn. Eventually Donghae pull over at a void on the street and let the teenager pass with his porse. He wanted to go home , not end up in an accident because some kid doesnt know how dangerous it is to drive like that at night or any other hour for that matter.

He had completly stop the car and stayed there in silence for just a few minutes more. Clutching his head as he felt a sharp pain and his vision blurred out. It took him about a minute to get his vision back to normal. He had this weird feeling in his gut that something was wrong. But he just shrugged it off.

Driving at night was surely dangerous. But Donghae is a good driver. The lights of the city at night. So beutiful reminds you that you are not alone in the city. Then again you are in a way. Donghae always thought that being in the big city is depressing. Because although you have all those people around you , noone has sympathy for you. Even if you have a heart attack or if someone shoot you on the street , noone will care. Sure they will panic at first but eventually people will continue crossing over you.

Thats why Donghae had decided to move at the suburbs of Seoul. Because he wanted his little girl to be raised up on a nice enviroment. At an enviroment that she would learn to be cared and she herself would care for others.

~~

Finally after one hours he got himself right outside his house. Usually it didnt take that long but he had stopped to a store to buy a gift for his little one. He parked the car , locked it and prepare himself to shower his girl with kisses. Opening the door only silence welcome him.   
Dead silence.

“Honey Im home! Where is my little angel!!! Daddy is home!” He exclaimed in excitment and happiness. Which was sure gone after he entered the living room.

Donghae had been lost at the sight. It wasnt either a happy one nor a missunderstanding one. I was just cruel. His wife lying on the floor right infront of the fireplace. Her face. Her face expression full of fear. Blood was oozing out of her head where she had propably took the last bullet. Since you could easily spot another three shots , one around her abdomen and two at her legs , one at each one of them. The sight was just unberable as you could see the tears that had dried away on her face. And how cold her lifeless eyes were. It seemed that the killer had enjoyed it.

But his wife wasnt the cruelist sight in the room. His daughter was. His little angel. His baby. His innocent child , who had never hurted anyone. Laying not far away from the stairs. Her leg   
tied up on the stairs gunnel. Twisted and broken. Her cheecks stroked down with tears. It seemed the little girl died second. Looking her mother dying first. Her body laying in a possition that showed she had tried to reach her mother. Propably then was the time the murderer broke her arm.And the worst of all was the sliced up neck. He couldnt believe what he was seeing. Both his wife and child were sleeping for the rest of their lifes in small lakes of blood.

His brain hadnt fully register either the sight nor what was trully happening. He called his partner anyway. He needed his help. Because what he was expierncing right that moment …it was slowly killing him.

~~~

Kyuhyuns phone start ringing. He sighed , knowing he is going to get distructed from his work , whoever was calling him. As soon as his eyes fell on the screen and saw the name ‘Fishy’ he questioned himself why he hadnt change the name of that contact yet. Its been three years from the time his partner wrote himself in the contact as 'Fishy’ …He should change it back to 'Annoying Hae’ or 'Hae’ at least.

He picked up the phone and before the calling 'Fishy’ had started blubering Kyuhyun secured his place of work. “No, im not going out with you tonight we already talked about it anyway, I am also NOT babysitting your child so you and your wife can go out tonight, and lastly NO you can NOT stay at my place tonight to escape whatever crazy girly night your wife has spontaneously planned… am I clear”

“ They are dead” was the answer that came from the end of the other line. Along with what seemed minor sobs.

“ Excuse me? What ?” Kyuhyun just wanted to be sure that neither Donghae wasnt playing any prank on him , which in this case would be a really bad one or if he heard correctly.

Silence from the other line made Kyuhyun’s skin crawl.  
“They are ..dead..they are both dead.” Suddenly silence didnt seem as a bad option as Kyuhyun heard a thump from the phone and the sobs became louder.

“Hae?”

“They are gone , gone …There is so much blood.. and..and…oh …god…Kyu…” Kyuhyun jumped up as the other started to repeat himself. Now he was sure that it wasnt either a prank or a missheard.

Taking his jacket , gun and keys he started walkin towards his car. “I’ll be there in ten minutes, I beg you do NOT do anything stupid” was all he exclaimed to the phone before closing the line , getting in his car and driving off.

After sometime Kyuhyun is at last at Donghaes house. Parking fastly , dont care to lock his car he gets in through the opened door. Seeing his partner and friend sitting in the corner starting at something , repeating again and again 'they’re gone’ ,rocking his body back and forth. .

“Hae !!! Are you okay ?!” Kyuhyun exhailed gripping the latters shoulder following his gaze at the dead forms of wife and child. In which right after the sight register into his brain ,Kyuhyun cover his mouth and turned his gaze elsewhere.

“Hae ! Look at me!” It was clear now that the latter was everything but okay. Kyuhyun needed to take him away from there. Needed to make sure his friend could talk. Could say something else except the words 'they are gone’. When Donghae didnt look at him , Kyuhyun put himself infront of the older hugging him.

“I know Hae…I know..” he said as he tighten his grip over his partner.The older could only cry and soon after Kyuhyun had taken him to his car , he called the police for further investigation. Kyuhyun himself was discussed by the sight. He sure had seen a lot of murders and things worse than that , but none off them before were his family. None of the victims before were his godchild. Kyuhyun kept his tears hidden cause he needed to keep his friend compose. He needed to be strong for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was writen or started to be anw, for a contest back in 09 ? But I never finished it lel so take it as a brabble lel  
> Also my first poor attempt to actually right straight, happy family. I think that was around the time I realised I breath and live for angst o.o


End file.
